Red Velvet Demon
by StrawberryAngel143
Summary: As students start to disappear around school, the group starts to suspect that the spirit that had entered Cat's body never left. Will Cat end up hurting the people she loves most? Contains Bade, Tandre, Cabbie. Sequel to More Than Just Learning Horror.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi guys! So, if you're reading this that means that you probably read More Than Just Learning Horror, and if you didn't read MTJLH, you should otherwise this will be a great, jumbled mess. So go check it out…THAT MEANS YOU! Hehe…Sorry. I ate too many Rev Velvet Cupcakes before writing this… :)**

"I'm so glad that that creepy field trip is over," shuddered Tori.

"That was horrible," agreed her new crush, Andre from the seat next to her.

"At least you guys didn't wake up in a wedding dress two sizes too small," Jade whined. "Seriously, that was some scary chiz. Those mean nurses had to cut it off me."

"Those nurses were very nice," said Beck sternly, putting his arm around his bitter girlfriend.

"Yeah, of course you'd say that," snapped Jade. "Because one of them was hot."

"Oh yeah, which one?"

"The tall one with the long fingernails and the big b-"

"She had a hairnet!" Interrupted Beck.

"So?"

"Around her eyebrows!"

Everybody cracked up, even Jade.

Everybody was eating lunch at the Asphalt Café, and they were all mostly recovered from the deathly trip into the haunted theater that Sykowits and Layne had arranged. It had happened a week ago. Thankfully, they were all okay. Jade had not been seriously injured because of the lightning, but she had to stay in the hospital overnight.

She did not like that.

At all.

Beck had lost a lot of blood from a wound on his head, and needed to get a blood transfusion, but otherwise he was unscathed. Worse than getting hurt, he needed to listen to Jade complain about doctors. But, he loved her anyway.

Andre and Tori had become closer, being the only two who had stayed unharmed, or in Cat's case, possessed. Tori was still a bit shaken up and paranoid, but she was becoming better.

Robbie had to give up Rex, as Rex had become…well, let's just say that Rex got a little bit dirty. He was dealing surprisingly well though.

Cat still had no idea how scary she was in the haunted theater when she became possessed. All she knew is that she got panic-stricken gazes every time she sang the 'rain rain, go away' song.

"The field trip wasn't _that _bad," said Robbie.

"Yeah, of course you'd say that," said Jade. "You got to kiss a girl for the first time."

"It wasn't the first!" Argued Robbie.

"Your grandmother doesn't count," said Jade, without looking up from her sandwich.

Cat giggled, and Robbie blushed.

"I've kissed girls before," Robbie blustered. "Trina, and Cat, and-"

"Loser," Jade fake coughed.

Jade missed Rex a little bit too. Nobody was there to be sarcastic with her.

"Don't be mean Jade," said Cat, poking Robbie's stomach gently, before giggling. "Robbie's not mean to you."

"His dorkiness irritates me," said Jade, snuggling into Beck who kissed her forehead.

"He's _not a _dork," said Cat, throwing her arms around him protectively. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Gross," muttered Jade, looking back at Tori and Andre. But, Andre was feeding Tori French fries as she sat atop his lap.

"Ugh, couples everywhere," moaned Jade. "That field trip changed everything."

Jade didn't really know how right she was…

Later, as Cat Valentine walked home with Robbie, she started to feel funny.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kitty Cat," said Robbie walking her up the driveway to her house. The sun beat down on their heads and gravel crunched beneath their feet.

Robbie let go of Cat's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back, but started to get dizzy.

"I'll see you later Robbie," she said quickly. She ran up the steps and into her house. She had just slammed the door shut and leaned on it when her heart started pounding. She didn't feel like herself. Cat slid down the wall slowly and closed her eyes.

That's when sweet Cat blacked out.

And Evil Cat returned.

**Note: I changed Bad Cat to Evil Cat because…Well there's really no good reason. I'm just difficult! So, if I should continue let me know, kay? Because if I'm writing this for no reason I'm not gonna bother! **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Hi guys! Not bad…17 reviews for 1 chapter! I appreciate it! That's why I updated this chapter…So keep reviews coming!**

** Cat's P.O.V**

"Cat! Cat! Hurry up!"

"Huh?" I asked, groggily sitting up. I rubbed my eyes.

I was lying in my bed, wearing the same clothes that I had on Friday. But there was afternoon sunlight pouring into my window.

"Cat!" C'mon…We're going to be late!"

I racked my brains. What was I going to be late for? And was that Jade at my door?

"Cat!" The door crashed open and the gothic princess walked in. Jade had kicked the door in with one of her black, skull studded boots, as was her custom.

"Valentine! C'mon. We're going to be late for the rehearsal. Remember? We're going to have a lock-in at school and rehearse the play we're doing?"

"It's Saturday?" I stammered out.

"Yeah," said Jade.

Cat had missed an entire day of her life.

"Hey, um where was I yesterday night?" I asked, getting up off my bed.

"I assume you where here," said Jade. "Vea and I both texted you to come to Karaoke Dokie with us, but you didn't respond. We thought you were here playing with Mr. Longneck or something."

She picked up my stuffed giraffe by his fluffy golden tail.

"Oh," I said. There was something strange going on here. It was almost like when we were in the haunted movie theater, and I blacked out. I couldn't remember anything I did!

"Hurry up!" Whined Jade. "Beck's out waiting in the truck."

"Kay kay," I said, trying to perk up. Jade left my room, as I pushed the mystery out of my mind. After all, I was off to rehearse a play that my friends and I wrote and we'd be in the school all night! It would be like an adventure!

I slipped into a pair of white Hello Kitty short shorts and a Skye Store tank top.

God I love Skye Store. Especially the toy catalogs! I had once bought the most amazing edible bubbles! They were awesome, until my brother ate the wand…

I walked out of my room looking for my mom to tell her where I was going. But then I remembered that she and my dad had taken my brother to the special doctors on Thursday and wouldn't be back until sometime next week.

I'm pretty used to them leaving me alone though, Actually, I kind of like it. When they're gone, nobody's yelling at me. There's no, "Cat! Don't drink out of the toilet!" Or "No Cat! Stop coloring the dog with sharpie!"

And when they leave, I can watch the nature channel all I want.

Heehee.

The elephants.

Heehee.

Sometimes they do inappropriate things!

Shh! Don't tell…

"Cat Valentine! Get your red velvet butt out here!" Screamed Jade.

I didn't bother to correct my bitter friend that it was my hair that was colored red, not my butt. I skipped out to the car, grabbing my purse on the way.

"Hey Cat," Beck greeted me as I slipped into the backseat of the truck.

"Hi!" I said.

He started to back out of my driveway, and soon we were zooming along the freeway. I noticed that Beck was only driving with one hand. The other was wrapped around Jade's waist, holding her close to him.

"Are your parents away?" Jade asked me, applying a thick coat of purple eye shadow.

"Yeah," I bounced up and down in my seat as I spoke. "They're taking my brother to his special doctor, all the way in Maryland."

"Your brother's still seeing that guy?" Beck frowned. "I thought he was cured.

"So did we," I said sadly. "But then, we were at the Groovy Smoothie, and he bit the nice lady who gave him a free sample, so we had to call Dr. Fizzburn."

"Who would go to a doctor named Fizzburn?" Jade asked. We pulled into the school parking lot.

I got out and waited for Beck and Jade.

But they had started to kiss.

I waited patiently as the continued kissing.

And kissing.

And kissing.

And kissing some more.

Finally, they both got out of the car and we walked into the school.

"Ahh, my other students are here," said Sykowits as we walked in. He clapped once. "Beck, did you bring the coconuts?"

"Uh, no," said Beck. "I-I didn't. I'm sorry?"

"No worries, my boy, no worries. I always keep extras in the Blackbox."

"I'm glad to hear it," Beck nodded, as though he was very enthusiastic about the prospect of extra coconuts.

"Who's ready to start?" Sykowits asked, before raising his own hand. "Let's go. Single file line. Annnnd march!"

Beck, Jade, Tori, Andre, Trina, Robbie and I all walked in a straight line to the main hallway with Sykowits.

We talked and laughed and practice until around ten p.m, when we stopped to eat dinner.

After we ate, it was time for a costume rehearsal. We all changed and met in the main hallway. I had just finished putting on my wig when the feeling came again.

I ignored it and walked out to the others, though.

"Wow, you sure do look pretty Cat," said Robbie.

"Thanks," I giggled.

But I started getting dizzier and dizzier. I knew I needed to excuse myself.

"B-R-B!" I yelled, before racing to the nearest bathroom. I slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.

God, what was happening to me?

And more importantly, what would happen to everybody else if this continued?

**Note: Good? Bad? Let me know..I would write more, but I've got acting class…So, for those of you who don't know, I speed up when I get reviews. Um…And I usually post between 4-5 p.m est. time, so look for it then. Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming!**

**StrawberryAngel **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Hello, wonderful people of the fanfiction world. What's happening? Thanks for all my sweet reviews! I love them! They made me write this SUPER FAST! So, here ya go! **

"Where's Cat?" Asked Robbie.

"I dunno," said Tori as everybody else shrugged. "But we need to start."

Trina, Tori, Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Sykowits were all in the main hallway, waiting for Cat to finish putting on her costume for the dress rehearsals.

Jade was applying layer after layer of heavy black mascara to her lower lashes.

Tori was sitting in Andre's lap, playing with one of his dark brown dreads as he tied and retied his shoes.

Robbie was pacing back and forth.

Trina was brushing her hair while giving herself a pep-talk in the mirror.

Sykowits was sipping from a coconut. And talking to somebody who wasn't there. While standing on his head.

Beck was trying to sneak a pair of extra sharp purple scissors off Jade's locker without her noticing. He wasn't succeeding.

"Beck, put down the scissors," commanded Jade, standing up and stuffing the mascara wand into Tori's hand.

"I don't think you need this pair, babe," said Beck, holding the pair of sharp silver and purple scissors behind his back.

"Beck," said Jade, warningly.

"Jade," Beck replied, calmly. He refused to back down.

"You know what happens when I don't get what I want," said Jade, reaching into her purse slowly.

"Okay, okay," said Beck, giving up. He approached Jade slowly and handed the scissors to her. She smiled, satisfied, and placed them back on her locker, stroking them lovingly.

"Seriously, we should get started," said Tori, letting go of Andre's hair.

"What's the rush?" Asked Trina. "We're all locked in here without our phones until tomorrow. Stupid lock-ins."

"Yeah, but what if Cat's hurt?" Asked Robbie, his thick eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Relax," groaned Jade, sliding back onto the floor, pulling Beck with her. "She probably just dropped her bra in the toilet again."

Robbie paced back and forth, the fluorescent light glinting off the rim of his glasses.

"Can one of you girls go check on her?" Robbie asked.

"Why can't you?" Asked Trina.

"She's in the girls' bathroom!"

"So?" Asked Jade. "You're close enough to being a girl."

"I'll do it," offered Tori. She slid off Andre's lap.

"Good idea," said Sykowits. He stood up straight. "I'll go check over there." He quickly ran to the door, unlocked it, walked outside, relocked it, and slammed it shut.

Everybody just rolled their eyes. Sykowits was known for ditching when he sensed trouble. (Examples: In the Steamboat Suzy episode, when Jade didn't get the lead, and the Ping Pong Scam episode when they didn't have enough money.)

"I'll go find her," said Tori. She was dressed as a maid for the play, in a short black and white dress with an apron.

The sharp black heels Tori wore clicked against the linoleum of the hallway. Tori floated past the locker's, her friends voices fading with every step towards the bathroom.

"Cat?" Asked Tori, pushing open the door. Her shoes clicked to a stop, echoing off the tiled walls.

"Oh, there you are Cat," said Tori.

The tiny girl in the black costume dress was standing with her back to the bathroom door, twisting a piece of red hair in her thin black-lace-gloved covered fingers.

"We've been waiting for you to finish up and start re-"

Tori's voice faltered as Cat turned around.

The cold and empty eyes were the last thing Tori saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream echoed through the hallway.

"Was that Vega?" Asked Jade, snapping her gum.

"That was my sister, yes," said Trina, hopping up off the ground and slipping her heels back on. She ran to the bathroom in search of Tori.

"I would like to go see Vega screaming," said Jade to Beck, as Andre and Robbie exchanged nervous glances.

"Of course you would," sighed Beck, as Jade batted her eyelashes. "C'mon."

They all ran to the bathroom that Tori and Trina had been to, but the only movement was the door swinging back and forth, as though somebody had been in a hurry to leave.

"Where'd they go?" Asked Andre.

Cat, and both Vega girls were missing.

**Note: So, I hope you liked it. Thank you everyone for reading! I think I'mma listen to some Cody Simpson now, so feel free to review!**

** Purple Volcano-Aww! That's so sweet! Do you really think so? Thanks so much! :) **

** NSIP/ Rubber Ducky 911-Yes! Cabbie FTW! LOL. Where'd your account go, by the way? Haha. Thanks for the reviews! **

** Thank you to Hazel Martinez, Wire Writer, I'm just me 2, balloonkiller, yogabbagabba18, swimmersflip 123! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hi people! Thanks for the reviews! I love reading them…So thanks! This chapter is dedicated to PeaceMaker1, Animefreak223, yogabbagabba18, ****I am an Anonymous Person****, megan, ****Tabyylynn****, ****eclareforever901****, ****Titanlvr4evr****, balloonkiller, Hazel Martinez, wirewriter, purplevolcano, and EVERYODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED!**

"Where'd they go?" Asked Andre.

Cat, and both Vega girls were missing.

"This is like the haunted theater all over again," groaned Beck.

"Wait, where's Cat?" Asked Robbie fearfully. "Do you think she's been possessed again?"

"Nah," said Beck, just to keep him from freaking out. "She probably just got lost. You know Cat. She's always doing crazy things like that."

"Right," said Robbie, relieved that his Kitty Cat was (supposedly) unharmed.

"But what about Tori?" Andre asked. "You heard her scream, didn't you? And what about Trina? She was looking for Tori. What if they both got hurt?"

"What can hurt them?" Asked Jade. "We're in school."

"You don't know how scary Evil Cat can be," said Andre.

"What?" Robbie yelled.

"Wait, chill out guys," said Beck. "Nobody's been possessed. Our school's not haunted."

"Yeah, but what if the ghost stayed inside her?" Asked Andre.

"No way," said Beck, for Robbie's benefit.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit around her and talk about finding Vega. I don't care what happens to her. I'm sure she's just flipping her hair flirtatiously in front of a mirror somewhere and wants Beck to be her 'knight in shining armor' and save her," said Jade. "She's such a female dog."

"Okay, okay," Beck rubbed Jade's shoulders soothingly from behind her before kissing her forehead. "No need to call anyone names."

"I'm finding Cat," said Jade.

"I'll go with you," offered Robbie.

"Me too," said Beck.

They all turned to Andre.

"Not me," he said. "Someone's gotta look for Tori and her sister."

"Okay, let's split up," suggested Jade, brushing a strand of colored hair out of her eye. "I'll check the Blackbox with Beck, Robbie can look in the classrooms and Andre can search wherever."

"I don't wanna go alone," said Robbie.

"Okay," sighed Beck. "You and Jade check the Blackbox, I'll look in the classrooms."

"What?" Jade gasped.

"Babe," said Beck, giving her a look.

"Fine," she grumbled. "C'mon Shapiro."

She and Robbie headed to the Blackbox.

"I hope she's in there," said Robbie as they walked. "DO you think she's scared? Because I don't want her to be scared. What do you think she's doing? Do you think she's playing hide and seek with Mr. Longneck again? Or do you think she's lost? Because, sometimes she gets lost in small places. Like, we were at the Groovy Smoothie the other day and she-"

"Robbie," interrupted Jade. "Shut up."

"Well," he said, pushing open the doors to the Blackbox Theater.

"Cat?" Jade called. "You in here?"

"Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Called Robbie. "Where are you?"

"Go check the catwalk," said Jade. "I'll look backstage."

"Okay," said Robbie. "But wait. What should I do if I find her?"

"That's entirely up to you," said Jade, rolling her eyes. "Robbie, you are sooo annoying."

"But, what if she's possessed again?" He asked, fearfully. It was obvious that he was forcing himself to think of this, even though he really didn't want to.

"Robbie," moaned Jade.

"Look," he said, and Jade saw tears in his eyes. "Cat means the world to me, Jade. And I know that you don't like me very much, but I know you like Cat a lot. And Cat's my friend. So maybe you can understand how I feel."

Jade looked at him, eyebrows raised. But she didn't make any discouraging comments. As long as their weren't any witnesses, she'd be nice-ish to Robbie. She didn't hate him as much as she hated Tori. After all, they'd known each other since middle school.

"I don't like to see Cat hurt," Robbie was saying. "Or, like, haunted either. And I know that you're very close to her. So, please, can you at least stop insulting me while we look for her?"

"Fine," said Jade. "But don't tell anybody that I was nice to you."

Like anybody would believe him anyway.

The Blackbox was not a fun place to be at night. Well, unless you were Jade. She enjoyed the spooky feeling of darkness all around her. The lights were tinted dark, but Jade could still see. It was like evening time.

Robbie walked up the stairs to the catwalk as Jade wandered backstage.

"Cat," Jade called in a carrying whisper. "Where you at?"

She walked further in, her pale arms glistening in the dim light. It smelled musty, like damp wood, and a little bit like hairspray. The smell Jade associated with the butterflies she would get before going onstage.

Jade's hand brushed a rack of costumes, just as she heard Robbie's scream.

"Cat!" He was yelling. "Cat, snap out of it!"

Jade rushed back over to the audience seating area. Robbie wasn't in sight.

"Robbie, where are you?" She called frantically.

Because, even though she teased the hell out of him, he was a close friend of hers. She didn't _really _want him to get hurt, even though she pretended she did. It was for security reasons. Jade only let two people in the world see her true self. Beck and Cat.

"Cat!" She heard his frantic voice again, from the catwalk. She looked up to see him walking, backing away from something that Jade couldn't see.

"Robbie, what is it?" She yelled.

But then she saw.

Cat.

Evil Cat.

She was walking towards Robbie in her costume, her hair shining in the moonlight from one of the catwalk windows.

"No, Cat, no," said Robbie. Jade realized he was sobbing.

"Yes," said Cat, in a voice like bells. But it wasn't pretty. It was eerie and vacant, like wind chimes at a graveyard.

"Cat, don't do this. I'm your friend," said Robbie.

"I have no friends," said the voice inside Cat. "And I'm not Cat. I just use your friends body as a shell, if you will. Something that I can move around in. I have been charging my spirit in here for a long time. Ever since you thought I disappeared at the theater. I was just weakened, that's all. But, I am strong now. And I am here to finish you, the boy who weakened me in the first place."

Jade watched in horror as the little girl stuck out her arms and moved towards Robbie. He backed away slowly, too close to the railings of the catwalk.

"Robbie, look out!" Jade screeched, but she was too late.

Because Cat had pushed Robbie through the railings.

And he was falling, as though in slow motion, screaming.

And then his body landed on the ground with a sickly thud.

**Note: Okay, so I can't respond to everybody 'cause that'll take way too long. But I did a few random ones. And just because I don't respond doesn't mean your review is any less important. I read all my reviews and check out the profile's of people who wrote them. SO don't stop reviewing, kay? I mean it! Or else Evil Cat is gonna get'cha!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** PeaceMaker1-That means so much to me! Thank you!**

** AnimeFreak223- Haha…I do that with stories too. Thanks for the encouragement! **

** NSIP-Your reviews are always amusing! ;)**

** PurpleVolcano-You are AWESOME! Thanks soooo much! Sometimes I wonder if I'm wasting my time writing, but reviews like this make me change my mind! So thanks! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: What's shakin' bacons? Hahaha…sorry…I feel particularly crazy today. Anyways, I'm gonna apologize in advance. I'm not going to update from Sunday, July 24 until about…August 1? I'm really sorry. I have to go camping with my family. Without my laptop :( But please don't stop reading, kay? Because literally, the day I get back from camping there will be a super duper long chapter up here! Enjoy!**

"Robbie, look out!" Jade screeched, but she was too late.

Because Cat had pushed Robbie through the railings.

And he was falling, as though in slow motion, screaming.

And then his body landed on the ground with a sickly thud.

Jade heard a loud snap, as though he had broken a bone.

Or two.

Or six.

Judging by the way he had made no effort to straighten himself out, he must have been hurt pretty badly. He just screamed.

But Jade was most scared when the screaming stopped.

Was he dead?

Cat was standing on the railing ledge that Robbie had fallen through and gazing down at him with a twisted smile etched on her perfect features.

"I took care of that one, did I not?" Cat asked in the same scary voice. And then she leapt from the railing and landed on her feet, crouched down like an animal on prowl. The impact on her small body should have been enough to break a few bones, but Cat didn't flinch.

"W-Who are you?" Jade asked, her voice quaking in fear and tears stinging her blue eyes.

"Well, since you'll be dead soon enough I'll tell you a little bit about myself, shall I?"

She advanced towards Jade slowly.

Jade took a shaking step backwards. Her legs felt like jello, her knees very weak.

"Relax," she laughed. Again, the sound was like wind chimes at a graveyard on a particularly scary night. "I won't hurt you until you know who I am."

Jade didn't respond.

"I already know who you are of course," said Evil Cat. "You are Jadelyn West, are you not? You are seventeen years of age. Best friend of Caterina-" she gestured to the body she was occupying. "And girlfriend of Beckett Oliver."

Jade nodded in fear.

"My name is River. Just River. I owned the theater that brought you and I together. I was a young actress when I opened up. My theater was the talk of the town. I was beautiful, yes, more beautiful than you and Caterina."

"Why is this important?" Jade asked as she sank to her knees unwillingly.

She wasn't supposed to be scared! She was Jade- freaking-West! Jade wasn't scared of anything or anybody. But something about the way Cat's eyes glistened with emptiness and a dangerous smile painted her red lips freaked Jade out.

She was also freaked out that Robbie was lying on the floor, unmoving.

"You asked who I was," said River via Cat's mouth. "But I'll skip the boring parts."

She laughed and Jade felt goose bumps on her lower back and neck. The laugh was filled with venom, the laugh of a murderer or an insane person.

"One day I lost everything in a fire. My money, some of my theater, my actors…my life." She paused, contemplating. "I died that night, Jadelyn."

She turned her back to Jade and continued her story, but it seemed as though she was talking to herself instead of Jade. She was re-telling the story to herself.

"Anyway, I didn't leave the world. I vowed that I'd stay until my theater was returned to its usual state. I realized that I had the power to contact humans only when I entered the body of a weak human. But it was difficult. I needed a human who had an open soul."

"Cat," said Jade weakly.

"Yes," said River. "Cat. Imagine my surprise when a group of teenagers came into my theater one day. You were my first choice Jadelyn, as you are beautiful, but I realized instantly that you were not going to allow me to enter your body. You were too…suspicious. Not at all gullible enough. The same with your young friend Tori. And then I found sweet, trusting Caterina."

"So you took advantage of her for being a good person?" Jade asked, her voice breaking and tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Precisely. But don't feel too bad for her. She's the only one out of all of you that will survive. I need her body to rebuild my theater."

"Survive?" Jade breathed. "Your…Your going to kill me?"

Her voice was hardly above a quaking whisper. She found herself wishing that the lights were a bit brighter instead of bathing Cat in a ghostly glow.

"Of course," she said. "You expect me to let you survive?"

Jade wondered if she could make an escape. She wondered if she could just get up and race through the doors, shouting warnings. But the way River moved in Cat's body was like an animal. Prowling, waiting for the kill. And she couldn't just leave Robbie.

Maybe she could slowly stand up, and then she'd snap. She'd race towards Robbie and drag him through the doors. He could hardly way too much more than her. They were, after all, the same size in girls pants.

Yes, that would be her plan.

But, Jade realized that she was shaking too much to move her legs. She couldn't move.

"Well? Do you expect me to allow you to survive?"

"I guess not," said Jade, drying her tears. She would not die crying. She had never thought she'd die like this though. Not at the hands of her best friend. Even if Cat wasn't hrself, it would be the pearly pink finger nailed hands that would kill her.

With what though? How would she die?

The answer became clear. Cat pulled a silver dagger of the props table. Stupid Sykowits! Why did he insist on using real things in his plays?

Evil Cat slowly made her way towards Jade, the sliver dagger glinting in the dim light.

Jade tried to fill her mind with happy thoughts. Beck. All the moments that they had shared together. It was hartbreaking to know that they'd never share another kiss.

Jade reached for him instinctively, even though she knew he wasn't there.

Beck.

She whimpered as Cat crouched down to Jade, pulling her up by her hair.

Beck. She needed him to know that she'd watch over him forever. From wherever she was going. She needed him to know that she was sorry for being to cowardly to save Robbie.

Cat drew back the silver knife, her eyes dancing in sick glee.

Beck. Tears filled Jade's eyes. No. She would not die crying. She would die thinking about Beck.

She recalled the days that they had spent together. Every one of them flashed before Jade's eyes. Was this what dying was like? Because it wasn't too bad. She could almost see Beck in her mind.

Cat dragged the knife towards Jade's throat.

And suddenly, she could her Beck's voice again…

**Note: Well, that chapter even scared ME! I honestly have no idea where all that came from…I'm pretty sure Evil Cat possessed me to write that…So, like I said before tomorrow will be the last update until, like, August first. But pleeeaaassee don't stop reading! I have no power over the fact that I have to go camping with my fam. So stay hooked, kay? I luv you guys! Oh, and thanks for the reviews. They made me crack up. So, review this one too? Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Hi boys and squirrels! Haha! Squirrel does sound like girl! I love Victorious…So today's the last update until August 1, but you can't stop reading it, kay? I work super hard to update quickly, but I gotta go camping. :( So not my fault! Anyway, enjoy this chapter…**

Cat dragged the knife towards Jade's throat.

And suddenly, she could hear Beck's voice again…

"Put her the hell down!"

Jade's eyes snapped open as she tumbled to the ground, out of reach from River/Cat's hands. Beck was standing at the door to the Blackbox!

For real!

Jade wasn't dying after all. Beck was coming to her rescue. And even though Tori couldn't stand fairy tales, he was her knight in shining armor.

Jade felt tears well up in her eyes again. Tears of relief that she was seeing Beck again. She quickly wiped away the tears that had managed to snake their way down Jade's cheeks from behind her closed eyelashes.

Cat slowly turned around, the dagger still raised in her hand.

"Were you addressing me, Beckett?" She asked him.

"How do you know who I am?" He shouted.

"Easy. I have tapped into Cat's memory. But no need for specifics. Let's get right to business. Do you wish to die before Jadelyn does?"

"Nobody's going to die," said Beck. "Not right here. Not right now."

Evil Cat glanced down at Robbie's body on the floor and then at Beck with a taunting smile on her face as if to say, "oh really?" And then she turned back to the props table and surveyed her weapon choice.

"Oh my god," Beck muttered. "Robbie."

He glanced up at Jade, and she avoided his eyes. If Robbie was dead, it was entirely her fault.

But Robbie couldn't be dead! Imagine the scarring Cat would go through if she ever went back to normal and realized that she had killed her true love. She couldn't know! It couldn't happen.

Please God, thought Jade. Please. Robbie can't be dead. I know I'm not really nice to him, but he's one of my best friends. Please don't take Robbie. Please don't kill him. Please God. Please God…

Praying was definitely not something Jade often did. Ever. But this was a special time.

Please God…Please God…

Beck slapped Robbie in the face lightly a few times.

He didn't move.

Please God…Please God…

And then Robbie stirred. He lifted one of his arms, then his head.

"Shh, Rob," whispered Beck forcing Robbie back down. He spoke very fast, his words still coming out clearly though. "She thinks you're dead. Just stay here on the floor and if we don't make it out alive, get help. Just stay quiet."

Robbie nodded, slowly and then stood still.

Evil Cat was humming to herself with her back turned to Robbie, Beck and Jade. She was still choosing a prop from the table.

Jade could hear her own heart beating. It sounded like footsteps coming from inside her chest.

"Ahh, this will do," said Evil Cat, pulling a yellowing rope out from under the table. It had been holding the box that held wigs together. Then she started to walk towards Beck.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Roared a voice from the hallway. Andre burst in, holding lifeless Tori in his arms, bridal style.

"Tori," squeaked Jade. Beck looked at her funny.

As much as she hated the girl, she didn't want her dead! As much as she liked to hurt her feelings, she didn't actually want Tori to be _that _hurt. When she told Tori to go to hell, she didn't actually mean it!

"Is she dead?" Spoke Beck, quietly.

"I don't know man, I don't know," said Andre. He was sweating and the drops running down his forehead mingled with the tears on his cheeks. "I can't hear a heartbeat." He readjusted Tori so that her upper body was pressed against his ear.

And then he saw Cat, holding the rope.

"What are you doing Cat?" He asked. He hadn't realized that she had been possessed.

"Andre, that's not Cat," whispered Jade. "It's River."

"Wha- Wait, she's possessed again? Did she kill Tori?"

Andre dropped the brunette gently next to Robbie and ran at Evil Cat, who was unsuspecting, and she fell to the floor.

"You killed her!" Andre was sobbing.

Cat seemed to be shaken by the fall, and she returned to her normal self for a split second.

"Andre?" She whispered. "Where am i?"

"Look, I don't know what's going on here," he said as his voice quaked and Cat closed her eyes. "But we need to get rid of this demon-thing or whatever it is."

He took the rope from Cat's hands and started twisting it in shape.

"ANDRE, NO!" Robbie sat up, limped as fast as his broken leg could carry him and knocked him away from Cat.

"Robbie, she's not normal. She's not Cat anymore. We need to get rid of her."

"No," said Robbie. "You can't. I won't let you. She's not herself, Andre. We can't kill her. We need to stand by her side and help her get this thing out of her."

"But, Robbie," said Beck.

"He's right," spoke up Jade. "We can't kill her. This isn't her fault."

"So what do we do?"

"Cat," whispered Robbie, wincing in pain as Jade accidently jostled his leg in effort to sit by Cat. "Cat, come back…"

**Note: Not too bad of a cliffhanger. My gift to you! So, please don't lose interest in this story. Thanks for the revies guys! Hey, check out the poll on my profile page so that I know what to write about next, kay? **

** -StrawberryAngel**

** PurpleVolcano- Thank you! I tried to write Jade like she'd actually behave in the situation and I guess somebody noticed. :) Your reviews are always so supportive! I appreciate every single one! **

** Anonymous- Is it ok that I call you that? I hope August first comes fast too. I can't wait to write more for you guys! BTW, are you a Percy Jackson fan? LOL. I can tell by the 'oh my gods' and 'get the hades out'. Thanks for the reviews! **

** BrittineRxX-I like the way it's spelled. Very original! Thanks for reviewing! **

** NSIP- HAHAHA! That's probably the funniest review I've ever gotten! I loved it and I laughed sooo hard. I read it out loud to my mom who's now wondering 'what type of website this is'. Haha…Thanks for the reviews…Yours are amazing! LOL. ..Hippie Country… **


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: See? I promised I'd write on the first and I did…I hope nobody lost interest. Did you guys see Locked Up? Did you like? Thanks for the reviews. My camping trip was awesome. Except a guy broke my sharpie! I love sharpies! Grr…**

"Cat," whispered Robbie, wincing in pain as Jade accidently jostled his leg in effort to sit by Cat. "Cat, come back…"

And then her eyes slammed open. She fluttered her lashes open and closed and sat up.

Robbie smiled down at her.

Her eyes were warm brown and not the empty, cold, almost black evil way they were when River possessed her.

"Robbie," she whispered, sitting on her knees. "Hi. Where are we?"

"Blackbox," murmured Robbie, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head over and over again. "I'm so glad that your okay Kitty Cat."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cat asked. But her eyes were filled with fear and guilt. This was exactly what happened when the ghost in the theater haunted her. She couldn't remember anything and she woke up in weird spots. Was it happening again?

Cat's eyes adjusted to the light and she looked around the room. It was the Blackbox. Jade was sitting next to her squeezing Cat's hand in her own black nail polished ringed one. It was obviously a sign of affection. And for Jade to be showing affection, something strange must have happened.

Beck was shooting nervous looks at his girlfriend and his hands were shaking, a sign of nervousness for him.

And then there was Andre. He had tears dried on his cheeks and he was leaning over something huddled on the floor. He kept looking up and looking daggers at Cat.

Did she do something wrong?

Was he mad at her for eating his burrito the other day at school?

Or was it something else?

And where were Tori and Trina?

"Guys," pleaded Cat. "Can somebody please tell me what's happening?"

"Tell her," said Beck, walking over to Jade and sitting down next to her. He pulled her into his lap and she huddled herself into a ball like a child. He stroked her back and she held onto him. Cat felt like she was missing something.

"Well," said Robbie, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's hard to explain," said Jade.

"No it's not," said Andre standing up. The bundle he had been leaning over came into view. A flash of tan skin and silky brown hair caught Cat's eye.

Tori.

"What's wrong with Tori?" Cat asked, her eyes shining in innocence. She had no idea.

"You-" Started Andre.

He was cut off by Robbie.

"She…fell…" He lied lamely. Robbie never was a good liar.

"Really?" Cat asked, her eyes as wide as quarters. "She did?"

Cat wasn't stupid. In fact, as an actress, she was amazingly perceptive. And this did not compute. What really happened to Tori? Should she ask, or should she just go along with Robbie's story? It was sort of easier to go along with Robbie, because if she questioned further, she might find out something that she didn't like.

But she had to know…Haven't you ever heard the phrase 'curiosity killed the Cat?' Well, Cat was generally a curious person.

"Robbie, is that really what happened?" Cat asked. Despite her soft tone, her voice echoed off the dark walls. She could make out Robbie's face in the low light.

"Well…" He said. He hesitated a split second too long.

Cat looked to Jade.

"Cat," she said, not unkindly. "Do you remember that day we took a trip to the movie theater?"

"I knew it," said Cat, jumping up. "Have I been possessed again?"

"Yes," said Jade looking to her feet. It seemed as if she blamed herself. "I'm sorry."

"But what happened?" Cat asked, grabbing her head in her hands as her voice changed to a hysterical note. "Did I hurt Tori and Trina? Where is Trina?"

"They'll be fine," Robbie comforted.

"You don't know that," said Andre. He was always levelheaded, except apparently when it came to the safety of Tori.

"Why don't we go look for Trina?" asked Beck.

"Good idea," said Robbie.

"No," spoke up Jade.

"Jade, we need to find her," said Beck, irritated. "I know you don't like her very much, but-"

"No, it's not that," said Jade. "We should really figure out how to get River out of Cat first."

"River?" Asked Cat. "Like, I have to pee?"

"No," said Jade, almost cracking a smile. "That's the name of the ghost. She calls herself River. She used to own the Theater that we went to, and she never left your body."

"Oh," said Cat, faintly.

"Don't worry," said Robbie, attempting to get up. But he couldn't. His broken leg wouldn't allow it.

"Robbie, what happened to your leg?" Cat asked.

"I tripped off the balcony," said Robbie, looking to Jade and Beck for support.

"It's true," said Jade.

"Yep," said Beck.

Cat couldn't know that she was responsible for breaking Robbie's leg. It wasn't her fault, exactly.

"So how should we get River out of Cat?" Asked Andre, calming himself down. He seemed to remember that Cat was his friend and she didn't mean to hurt Tori.

"Well," said Jade. "We need to ask River, of course."

"Huh?" Asked Beck.

"River isn't going to just tell you," said Robbie from the ground where he was holding his leg.

"I know she's not," said Jade. She hesitated. "We shouldn't really make a plan in front of Cat. River can tap into her memory, remember?"

"Mean," mumbled Cat.

"No," said Robbie. "It's for your own safety, Cat. If River knows our plans from you, then she can thwart them."

"Thwart?" Jade asked, raising a pierced eyebrow. "Who says that?"

"Really?" Beck asked. "Now? Now's the time to make jokes about what he says?"

Jade rolled her blue eyes.

"Okay," said Jade, taking charge. "Cat, try to make Tori feel better."

"Kay-kay," said Cat, skipping over to Tori and leaning down to her. She felt better that she had people helping her.

"So here's what we do," Jade said in a low whisper as they huddled around the broken Robbie so he could hear too. "We need to get River absorbed in her memories. I think that she likes to tell people about herself. It reminds her of her glory days. So if we get her like that, then there's a really good chance something will slip."

"That's not going to work," said Andre, skeptically.

"Do you have a better plan?" Jade asked.

Andre went quiet.

"I thought so. Okay, ready? We need to get River back."

"How do we do that?" Robbie whispered.

"Isolation. Cat needs to be alone."

**Note: I told you it would be a longish chapter…So let me know if you guys are still reading this by reviewing, kay? Cause I wanna know if I should continue or end it in, like, a chapter. So review! Anybody a Greyson Chance fan? His album comes out tomorrow! So excited! I'll probably still write, but in case I don't, it's cause I'm listening to Greyson…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

** Note: Hey…Currently listening to GREYSON CHANCE! Sorry, got a little over-excited there…Here's the next chapter! **

"How do we do that?" Robbie whispered.

"Isolation. Cat needs to be alone."

"No!" Said Robbie at once. "She'll be scared."

"It's the only way," said Beck. "How about we split up? Jade and I will bring Cat to the janitor's closet to get her alone, and then we'll go in after the change. Robbie, you'll stay here with Tori, since you can't move, and Andre you can go look for Trina."  
>"Okay," said Andre and Robbie.<p>

"Let's go," said Jade, standing up and stretching her legs.

Cat was braiding Tori's hair. Leave it to her to braid a possibly dead person's hair…

"Cat, you're coming with us," said Jade.

"Kay-kay," Cat said standing up. "Where are we going? On an adventure? I like adventures. When time when I went to visit my uncle and uncle in Northridge, they told me we were going on an adventure. But it was really some sort of club. My prison gang said that they went to the same one and invited me to go the next time, but I don't know if I will. There were all these guys and then there were all these women on the dance floor. But, you know what? I'm not actually sure they were dancing now that I think about it…" She trailed off.

Jade held in a laugh, but then felt sad. If Cat knew that she had broken Robbie's leg and possibly killed both Vega sisters, even if it wasn't her fault, she wouldn't be anywhere near this peppy.

"We're going to the janitor's closet," said Beck, taking Jade's hand. Jade instinctively grabbed Cat's and they walked out the door. Andre had already raced ahead to find Trina and Robbie was gently nudging Tori, trying to make her wake up.

Cat took a worried last glance at Tori and Jade wondered if she knew…Sometimes she thought that Cat wasn't exactly as innocent as she liked to act. After all, the girl was a great actor. She squeezed Cat's hand and Cat met Jade's eyes before squeezing back.

"Why the Janitor's closet, anyway?" Asked Cat.

"Well, when you're alone you turn into River and we need to ask her a question," said Beck.

"No," said Cat, stopping dead, her ivory face turning even whiter. "No. I don't like being possessed. I do things that I don't mean to do."

"It's gonna be okay," said Beck soothingly. "That's why we're choosing the Janitor's closet. If we clear out the chemicals, mops, brooms, buckets, and sponges, there will be nothing for y-River to hurt us with."

Jade shuddered. She didn't even want to imagine the things River could do with a sponge.

"Okay," said Cat, but she still seemed worried.

"Cat, what's it like?" Asked Jade, attempting to pull the ninety pound girl further along. But Cat wouldn't budge.

"What's what like?"

"Having River take control of you."

"Well, first I get really, really, really dizzy, like on a roller coaster or those teacup rides at Disneyland when you go around and around and around and around and ar-"

"Okay," Interrupted Jade. "I get it. Really dizzy."

"Yeah," said Cat. "And then, I like, have to sit down or else I fall. And then I close my eyes…And…And I guess that's it. I don't remember anything else."

"Hmm…" said Beck.

"What?" Jade asked her boyfriend looking up at him with curious eyes.

"I was just wondering…If River can tap into Cat's memory, then maybe Cat can tap into River's."

"No," said Jade at once. She quickly looked to Cat. "Don't say that, Beck."

"Why not?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

Jade nodded once at Cat.

If Cat found out how to tap into River's memory, they would be even more linked than they already were. And what if Cat found out all the bad things she had done as River? She'd be devastated.

"Oh," said Beck, getting it. "Right…" Jade loved how he always caught on. He could almost read Jade's mind it seemed.

"C'mon Cat," said Jade, pulling her forward down the main hallway. The heels worn by Cat clicked, Jade's boots stomped, and Beck's sneakers dragged.

They approached the janitor's closet and stopped. Jade gave Cat a pep talk as Beck took everything remotely dangerous out of the closet.

Beck took out the big trash can, every bottle of window cleaner he could find, three mops, nine push brooms, four sponges, and a few other things.

"Okay," he said. "It's empty."

Cat shook her head and whimpered.

"Cat, it will be okay. If you do this, you can help everybody. So please, please don't be sad. This is a good thing." She wrapped the tiny girl in her arms. Not a very Jade thing to do, but Cat and Beck were the only people she could be herself in front of. And desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Okay," said Cat. She took a deep breath and grabbed the door handle. It creaked open slowly and Jade flicked on the empty, fluorescing light. It turned their skin a sickly yellow-white color.

Cat walked in and looked through the crack in the door. She closed it slowly, her wide brown eye disappearing as the door clicked shut.

"I'm scared for her," Jade said softly.

"I know," said Beck, standing behind his girlfriend. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "It'll be okay, though Jade. Don't worry."

He held her close in his arms and gently kissed her.

The kiss got more and more passionate and their breath less and less steady. But then they were interrupted by the janitor's closet door cracking open.

And River came out.

**Note: Sorry if that was a little bit boring…I promise the next chapter will be action packed! And thanks for EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! Everybody who said I should continue…I will! Just for you!**

** VolleyChik12-OMG! NOOOO Way! That is sooo awesome! You're super duper lucky! Were you guys, like friends? 'Cause that would be super cool! Thanks for the review! **

** RubberDucky911-Haha! I know right? Cabbie and Greyson are like, my two fave things!**

** TheatreGeek-YES! I loved that part…So sweet. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Anonymous- Yes, the sharpie will be missed dearly…Haha. Thanks for reviewing! Your one of my biggest reviewers! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Note: Heyyyyy! Guess who's eating candy right now? Yeah, that's right me! Jealous? 'Cause I would be if I were you…I hope this sugar high doesn't affect my writing…Anyway, I added Bade because I got so many reviews! I'll do Cabbie too if you want. Just let me know! =)**

And River came out.

"Shit," muttered Beck under his breath. They had been too busy kissing and forgot all about Cat. Why did Jade have this extraordinary power over him?

Ever since they had first started to date back I ninth grade. She could always distract him with her beauty or overpower his thought with her touch. God, he loved her…

Jade gasped. This was not part of the plan at all. Cat was supposed to stay inside the Evil Cat-proof closet.

But if River hurt anybody else, it would be her fault for kissing Beck. She took a chance and grabbed Beck's hand and walking towards Cat.

"Hello Jadelyn," she said, a twisted smile across her lips. The eyes were filled with the very emptiness that haunted Jade's dreams at night.

"Hi," said Jade softly. She was trying to devise a plan to get Cat back in the janitor's closet, but it seemed that she was in luck. Cat was slowly backing into the closet, beckoning Jade to follow. A few thoughts flashed in Jade's mind and words like "kill, death, murder, abduction".

Jade swallowed nervously and looked to Beck. He nodded slowly and they both walked into the room. The lights were forcing Jade's eyes back into her skull. It was amazing how something so bright could make everything so gloomy. It was the kind of feeling that Jade associated with being in the basement during a thunderstorm. Not something she particularly enjoyed.

Beck leaned back, once the girls were in the janitor's closet and he closed the door.

"Why shut the door?" Jade murmured. She could see the headlines now. 'Two teenagers found dead in janitor's closet'.

But Beck didn't hear her.

"So," he said, taking a step away from the door but still guarding it, arms folded across his chest. "You say that your name is Ripple?"

"River," she said, narrowing Cat's eyes.

"Right," said Beck, nonchalantly, as if he got evil demon's who possessed his friends' bodies name wrong every day. "And your, like really old?"

"No," she said, obviously getting angry. "Not _really old. _My age is none of your business."

"Okay, Oldy Mc. Senior Pants," said Beck.

Jade slapped his arm softly. It wasn't smart to be antagonizing someone who was obviously more powerful than both of them together. But River seemed too mad to do anything. Cat's hands were shaking and her cheeks were flushing scarlet.

"You will be lucky if I don't murder you in the next minute," she said softly, batting a piece of hair away from her face. To hear this violent tone coming from sweet little Cat was quite startling and unnerving.

"Don't piss her off," said Jade under her breath.

"Sorry," said Beck, acting meek. Thank God he was such a great actor. "I was just interested in learning a bit more about you, that's all."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes flashing. "Tired of Jadelyn? Yes, the same old thing must get tiring. Hmm…Maybe I could keep you alive…"

"Huh?" Beck asked.

Jade was getting angry. How dare this _thing _come out of nowhere and make judgments on their relationship?

"Yes…" Cat was murmuring quietly. "Yes, that would do. Beck, after I get rid of your friends, I will keep you alive on one condition."

"What's that?" Beck asked, as though genuinely interested.

"Well, first I should alert you to my plan. After I get revenge on these people, I will gain strength. Enough strength, in fact, to overpower Cat completely. And then, I will rebuild my theater. I will regain my beauty and my youth…But there is one thing that would make me even more powerful. A husband with influential power. Think about it, Beck. We could rule the world…Cat's beauty, my cunningness, your potential."

Beck seemed to be getting an idea. But he was such a great actor, Jade couldn't tell if he was seriously considering River's preposition or if he was going to get rid of her once and for all.

"Yeah," he said, breathlessly. "Yeah. That's great. I could become famous."

"You could," smiled River. "And you, of course, would be glad to make me your wife, as soon as your out of high school. I mean, I am beautiful now."

"Very," agreed Beck, smiling a smile that he had never given to Jade.

What was going on? Beck was leaving Jade? For fame? How could he?

Tears filled Jade's eyes, but she was too proud to allow them to fall. Instead they flooded her vision and the makeup stung them. But she wouldn't wipe any away. She deserved this pain. She deserved it for being stupid enough to trust Beck. He never even loved her at all, did he?

"So all we need to do is get rid of your friends, starting with Jade here. But you need to do something to prove your alliance to me."

"And what's that?" Beck asked, smiling.

"You'll need to get rid of your girlfriend."

**Note: Okay this was supposed to be longer and more action-packed, but that will be next chapter. Sorry this one is so short! I hope you liked it anyway…So if you're looking for good stories to read, check out Balloonkiller. Awesome ideas! Really creative! Thanks for reviews! Give me more so I know you are reading? And check out my poll! Oh, and everyone worried about Tori and Trina? I'll get to them next chapter. **

** RubberDucky911-OMG! I got the Victorious soundtrack also! Plus candy…hehe. Thanks for reviewing! And on one of balloonkiller's stories you said nice things about me! Your awesometastic! Yeah, that's right, I invented a word just for you!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Note: This one is longish and full of surprises and action too…It was kinda fun to write! By the way, I couldn't add Cabbie to this chapter…Sorry. =( Maybe next one. I apologize in advance for the small amount of Bat. It was necessary, I promise!**

"So all we need to do is getrid of your friends, starting with Jade here. But you need to do something to prove your alliance to me."

"And what's that?" Beck asked, smiling.

"You'll need to get rid of your girlfriend."

"No problem," smiled Beck, raising one eyebrow. "But…I can't do it here."

"Why not?"

"Jade puts me through hell. Or she used to anyway. This is my chance to get rid of her and to get my revenge."

"I love the way you think," said River. She smiled the smile usually reserved for when Cat was feeling flirty.

Beck smiled.

"Okay, you wait here. I'm going to bring her out back and use…Maybe a shovel."

Jade gulped.

Beck walked slowly towards her, smiling like a fisherman who just caught a fifty pound bass. And then he lifted her, straight off her feet.

"Your about to get what you deserve," he said, carrying her to the door and pushing it open. He looked to River. "Be right back, baby."

"Kay," she giggled.

Beck always had the knack to be charming when he wanted something.

He carried Jade outside, closing the door behind him. It was all too much for Jade. She felt the tears slip from her eyes. She had trusted him! And he was going to kill her! After everything they went through.

"No," whimpered Jade. "Beck…"

"Shh," he hissed, bringing her all the way to the Blackbox. He brought her through backstage where she would be out of view unless anybody was looking for her. Since Robbie was out front, they didn't see him.

"Why are you doing this?" Jade demanded, as even more mascara darkened tears streaked down her ivory face.

"Jade, don't cry," he said softly, collecting her in his arms. "I was never, ever going to hurt you. How do you not know that? I'm keeping you safe. I would never do anything to you. I thought you knew my plan. I'm going to get close to her and figure out how to destroy her without killing Cat."

"I knew that," Jade lied quickly. She felt stupid for believing his stellar performance.

"Sure you did," said Beck, grinning. He knew her too well."

"I did!" She insisted, slapping his arm.

"Ouch, violent?"

"Little bit."

Beck smiled at her.

"Kay, stay here, alright? I'll have her come in here and I can figure out how to stop her. But first I need to find Andre and see if Trina's okay."

Jade rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"Wait, Beck," she said. "What about Robbie and Vega?"

"They're right out there," he said.

"Yeah, but River thinks that they're dead. We need to hide them back here so she doesn't really kill them. Well, I think Vega's alive."

"Right," said Beck. He left, and returned a few minutes later, supporting Robbie who was limping on his good leg, and carrying Tori over one shoulder.

"There ya go," he said, dumping Tori in a prop box gently. He covered her with feather boas to keep her out of view.

"Robbie, sit in this one," Beck said, helping Robbie onto his feet and into a huge, plastic mannequin container. "And Jade, if she comes you can hide behind the costume rack."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Sorry, just trying to keep you safe," said Beck, marveling this sudden mood swing.

"I'm going to find Andre," said Beck, kissing Jade goodbye. He ran out the backstage way to the hallway. He peered into the Janitor's closet. Cat was still in there, arms folded, waiting.

Yes, thought Beck. River trusted him.

He ran up the hallway searching for Andre.

"But I've got tanning oil all over my boobs!" A voice was saying.

"That's not the key issue here! Tori's in trouble."

"But what if I tan unevenly?"

"It's nighttime! And we're indoors!"

Beck opened a classroom door to the voices. Andre was talking to Trina. Trina had a cut under her eye and her hair was messed up. But other than that, and the fact that she was covered in a shiny liquid, she seemed unscathed.

"You're okay," Beck greeted her.

"No I'm not!" She whined "I'm all slimy! And Tori's hurt…And my hairs messed up."

"Oh no, not your hair," Andre rolled his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Beck asked.

"Well, Cat attacked me! But I'm not sure if it was her. Tori mentioned something about her being possessed once, but I was right in the middle of American Idol, so I don't really know. Anyway, Cat had a bottle of stuff that said 'poison' from the prop room, but it was filled with tanning oil."

"Tanning oil?"

"Yeah, because not even Sykowits is dumb enough to use real poison in a play. But she tried to poison me with it. She, like, tipped my head back and tried to pour it down my throat, but missed and got it all over my neck and boobs. But obviously she thought she did her job, because then she hit both me and Tori with that heavy metal baseball bat that Sykowits used in the last play, and I blacked out. Then Andre woke me up, and here I am! Now where's Tori?"

"She's with Robbie and Jade," said Beck. "We have a plan. River thinks I'm on her side, so we're all going to the Blackbox. Then I'll bring her in there and trick her into telling me how to get rid of her."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Andre. "But what about Tori? What if she's dead?"

"Dead?" Trina asked. "We both got hit with the same bat, so chances are she's alive too."

"Good," said Andre, relieved. "But she seemed really hurt. I couldn't feel her heartbeat."

"Are you a doctor?" Trina asked, eyebrows raised.

Andre rolled his eyes.

"Okay you two," said Beck. "Come on. Blackbox. I'll bring River there."

"Who's River anyway?" Trina asked as she and Andre half ran to the Blackbox. Beck heard Andre sigh.

Chuckling, Beck walked back to the Janitor's closet and peeped in the window. She was still there, looking impatient.

He opened the door slowly and she looked up.

"There you are, Beckett," she said. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." She pouted.

Okay, thought Beck. This was just acting. Another drive-by lesson for Sykowits' class, He could do it.

"Nope," he said, grinning down at her. "Never."

"Did you kill that girl? How did it feel?"

"I killed her," he said. "It felt great. For every time she nagged me or yelled at me I gave her one hit with the shovel."

He was overdoing it, and decided to take it down a notch.

"That's good," she said, giggling. While it was still a giggle, and still in Cat's voice, River's laugh was entirely different than Cat's. While Cat's was soft and like bells, River's was breathy and cackle-y.

"So," said Beck. "I think we should go to the Blackbox, plan, and grab some weapons. I'm almost positive that there's a few knives."

"My weapon of choice," she giggled again. "But first…"

She walked up to Beck, put her arms around his neck and forced her entire body onto his. She tilted his head down and then leaned in towards his face. She found his lips with hers and started kissing him fiercely.

As Beck struggled for breath, he realized that he'd have to play up his performance. He started kissing her back, imagining Jade's lips under his.

She pushed him up against the wall and started to feel his body.

But he had to draw the line when she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Uh, he said, pulling away. "Maybe we should do this later…"

"Whenever," she smiled, pulling herself off him. "Now, how about we go check on those weapons?"

And with a flip of the red velvet hair she had pretty much stolen, she walked ahead and pushed opened the janitor's door.

Beck shook his head, slowly and sort of bemusedly, and then followed her.

He did not know that in a matter of minutes he would be doing the biggest performance of his life.

**Note: Okay, that was one of the last chapters…Maybe…I think so. This story sort of writes itself. Haha. Anybody who writes should know what I mean. I hope. Maybe I'm just crazy. Eh, whatevs. Thanks for reviewing! Seriously, you guys make me so happy! I love that you guys listen to what I have to say. I hit over 100! That's HUGE for me! I love you guys! Best fans ever! So, review please, or else I'll abuse my writing skills and write…very…slowly…**


	11. Chapter 11

** Note: Hey peopleys! Yupperoni! Another chapter…Haha. Yupperoni is officially my fave Victorious term. Even if people look at me funny when I say it. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all so amazing!**

Beck followed River down the hallway. She paused, and then he led her to the Blackbox. He pushed open the heavy door and they both walked through. Beck noted happily that the curtains shielding backstage were still down.

"So where are your friends hiding?" She asked.

Beck, being the intelligent actor he was, realized that he would have to realize he'd have to lay down a few precautions. For instance, what if he told her that they were all in Sykowits' room, and then she found them here? The trust that she had built for him would vanish.

"Uh, I'm not really too sure," he said. "I saw a few of them running away when I brought Jade out to kill her."

"I'm sure," she said smugly. She crossed the room, and Beck held his breath. But she was only going to the props table. Not backstage.

The lights in the room matched the walls, so they light the spacious theater with black lights, undertone purple. It was so silent that for an instance Beck was almost positive he could hear his friends' hearts beating from all the way across the room.

"I imagine that…Andre Harris is still fretting over Tori Vega."

"Maybe," said Beck, seizing his lifeline. "Yeah, I'm sure. He really likes her. Like, he'll help her out with anything. One time, it was one of his grandparent's birthdays, and instead of celebrating he stayed with her to help her-"

"Be quiet," snapped River. "You're talking too much."

"My apologies," Beck said quietly. But he had done his job, in ensuring that she would not decide to look for his friends until he had the information he needed.

"No matter," she said briskly. "But I was merely stating that Andre won't be able to bring the girl back to life. Do you want to know what I did to her?"

"Sure," said Beck, as though bloodthirsty to find out exactly how his friend was killed.

"It was simple," she stated as though instructing him on how to screw in a light bulb. "All I needed was that heavy metal baseball bat that I found here. I swung it into her skull. I'm almost positive that I fractured it. You should have heard that crunch." She paused as though relishing a particularly fond memory.

"And even if I didn't kill her, she will at least have brain damage." Beck tried not to cringe. So had she hit Tori harder that Trina?

"What about Trina?" he asked her, trying to sound like he wanted more details.

"The other brunette?"

Beck nodded.

"I didn't recognize her from the mansion, so I had no need to get revenge. But I figured seeing her hurt would upset Tori, so I hit her too. She passed out, as necessary. I also might have poisoned her. It's strange that the teachers here leave dangerous things like poison around."

"Well," said Beck. "They didn't really expect students to be here."

"Oh," she said. "Well, case in point, Tori Vega is either dead or suffering from brain damage in which she will never be the same."

Beck's body tensed as he heard footsteps from backstage.

River heard too. She tensed up and turned towards Beck, her back to the curtain.

"What do you think that was? One of the kids? Should we make our moves? Wait, what am I asking you for? I'm the leader. Okay, I say we should-"

But suddenly she was on the ground with Andre on top of her.

"Damn it," shouted Beck. "Andre?"

But River was unconscious. Which meant that she would be Cat if they woke her.

But Andre was shaking with anger and seeing red. He wanted to hurt the person who hurt Tori.

"Andre, stop," said Beck, wrestling him off the ninety pound girl on the ground. "Andre, she's not River. When she get's hit she usually turns to Cat again. Seriously, get off her."

Even though Andre was bigger than him, Beck got him off Cat's body.

"Explain this," he shouted. "Why can't I beat the crap out of it?"

"Because _it_ is inside your friend's body, and Cat doesn't want any of this. So you can't hurt one without hurting the other. I was just about to find out how when you decided to freak out," Beck said angrily.

"Andre," screamed Robbie from backstage, where he couldn't move on account of his broken leg. "Andre, don't touch Cat!"

Robbie wouldn't let anybody hurt his baby, even if she was possessed at the moment. Because his love for Cat was unconditional. He still loved her even if she was going around trying to kill everybody…

"So now I've got to get her back to River. You really need to get control of yourself, dude," said Beck.

"But-but-Tori! B-brain damage!" Andre was hysterical. It was worse than when he was bitten by a vampire moth and started having those creepy hallucinations.

"It's gonna be alright," said Beck, patting his back.

"Yeah!" Shouted Jade from the back. "She already had brain damage to begin with, so no harm no foul."

Andre made a sudden movement, and Beck grabbed him.

"Jade, not the time," he yelled.

He couldn't see her, but knew that she was rolling her eyes.

"Wait, Cat's moving," breathed Andre. "I thought the cycle went Cat being alone, Cat passes out, River, River falls down, somebody wakes Cat up, Cat's alone, Cat passes out, and then back to River."

"It is, I thought," said Beck. He pressed a finger to his lips and shook his hair away from his face. "Go backstage, don't freak out."

Andre jogged back over to the curtain.

Beck slowly started to make his way to the girl stirring on the ground.

"Beck?" She asked sitting up carefully.

"Cat? Or River?" He asked.

"River," she said.

"Oh," he said. "What happened?"

"Somebody must have made contact with me when I was unsuspecting. That usually makes me fall."

"That's terrible," said Beck, heart pounding. He was so close to find out how to kill River forever. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

"That's sweet," she cooed, before pulling Beck close to her and placing Cat's lips on him for the second time that day.

Beck kissed her back for a few moments, before breaking away.

"You mean so much to me now," he whispered dramatically. "I'll make sure nothing ever gets rid of you."

"That's not likely to happen," she said before running her fingers through his hair. "It would be very difficult."

"Well, how would it happen?" Beck asked.

River smiled for a split second, before releasing Beck.

"You want to know how to destroy me?"

**Note: Will she tell him? What do you guys think? Review and let me know…Also if you liked the chapter. Oh, and tell me how many more chapters you gys want. I can't do too many more, but it's definitely not over! And check out the poll on my profile page. Thanks!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** InfinityForever7-Since you asked, you get mentioned…LOL. Your review made me laugh. I honestly have no idea about Beck. Maybe it's the hair…Ha. I appreciate the review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: Hi! This chapter's sort of funny. Well, to me, anyway. Beck acts really annoying…Review and tell me if you thought it was funny or just plain stupid. Thanks!**

"You want to know how to destroy me?"

Beck could sense that she was becoming suspicious. It was time to put his great acting skills to work. He rolled his shoulders, let out the breath in his chest and relaxed his taut face into a casual, not-caring smile.

"It's not really important," he said. "It's just so I can prevent it from ever happening. Now that I know where my life is going I don't want it to be destroyed."

"Why, Becket?" She asked smiling and moving closer to him. "Are you saying that _I _am your world?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying," said Beck wrapping his arms around the petite girl's waist. He had hugged Cat's waist a million times, since they had gone to Hollywood Arts together since the ninth grade. He had done tons of plays where she had been his love interest. He had lifted her before in dance lessons. He knew, in short, what she felt like.

And this wasn't it. The girl's body had become unbearably cold and she seemed to be shaking. Also, she seemed unfamiliar.

"Well," said River. She kissed Beck's cheek and moved her lips down his neck. "I'll tell you so that you'll know, but this information is to be shared with no one."

"Of course not," said Beck, gently moving away from her and letting go of her waist. "Who would I tell?"

"I have unlimited time in Cat's body, but I will have to sleep often," started River. "But when she struggles, I feel it. She is struggling now to get out and be herself again. This time is worse than ever."

Ah. That explained the shaking of River's body.

"Is she powerful?" Asked Beck, disbelieving. Cat could barely lift her candy to her mouth, she was so weak.

"Slightly," panted River. She was turning pale. "I've never felt her like this before, though. It will be fine."

"Good," said Beck, apparently relieved.

"She is entirely capable of ending me once and for all," smirked River, despite the fact that she was starting to sweat. "But she won't. She's too ditzy, for one. And weak. Yes, very weak."

Beck bit his lip, hoping Robbie wouldn't spazz out like Andre did because she said something mean about Cat. But all was good. Robbie hadn't made a sound.

"But, if she comes out of me while I'm like this, we'll switch places and I will be the one that is in the weakened condition. And then, all she'd need to do is keep me from coming back."

"Oh come on," Beck rolled his eyes. "Cat couldn't do that."

"She could if she was motivated enough."

"Cat? Motivated?"

The girl had the attention span of a goldfish.

"It's entirely possible."

Cat's, or rather River's, breath was coming out in shallow bursts. Her eyes were bright. She was shaking uncontrollably, sweat beading on the side of Cat's head.

Beck couldn't believe his luck. This was probably the longest that Cat had ever spent away from her body. The cycle had been broken when River passed out and then came back as herself. But rather than this making her stronger, it seemed to have weakened her.

"So-"

"Beckett, please," she breathed quietly. "This is unlike anything I have ever felt. This little girl shouldn't have this power. Please be quiet…I need focus."

She needed quiet to focus, and she needed to focus to regain power. And if she didn't regain the power, then Cat would get it. And if Cat came back and Beck got her to focus, she could be rid of this Red Velvet Demon after all.

"So, you, like need me to be quiet?" Beck asked in a loud voice. "Like silence? Or just a whisper? Because I can do either one. It's just that-"

"Quiet!" River shrieked, shaking even more.

"Oh, just a whisper then?" Beck whispered, in an annoying carrying tone. "Kaaaaaay. I caaaan whisper."

"I need complete silence," she said, bringing a clammy hand to push her sweaty hair away from her forehead.

"Sorry," said Beck in his normal voice. "I can do that."

He stayed quiet for about ten seconds.

Then he started tapping his foot.

TAP TAP TAP.

"Stop that!"  
>TAP TAP TAP.<p>

"_Stop that, now."_

TAP TAP TAP.

"Beckett, I can't concentrate!"

"Oh," said Beck, as if catching on. "You were telling _me _to be quiet. Right. Got it."

Beck thought he heard Jade snicker from behind the curtain.

He waited another ten seconds.

"So is this going to take long? Because if it is, I really need to pee. I drank so much lemonade this morning, and I guess it's just catching up now or someth-"

River sank to her knees, eyes scrunched close, fists clenched. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and she was shaking so much that it looked like she was having a bizarre sort of seizure.

And then the screaming started.

**Note: Okay, a little bit shorter this time, so sorry. I hope you liked it anyway. So what gives? I have sooo many hits and people on alert and I've got the same wonderful people reviewing. So if you read and don't review, I'm asking you to. Don't be a lazy gank! Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you, person sitting at the computer! Click the little blue button! (Thanks to the AMAZING people who do review over and over. You are all so sweet! I appreciate it!) **

** -StrawberryAngel**

** RobandieForeves-LOL. How many clones do you have anyway? And yes, I agree. Robbie would indeed still be sexy with a broken leg and blood all over him. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: Hey, thanks for the reviews! This is my most successful story yet in reviews and alerts and favorites, yet it's the least in hits…So that's good! Sorry if the cliffhangers bug you. I need some way to keep people interested!**

River sank to her knees; eyes scrunched close, fists clenched. Sweat was pouring off her forehead and she was shaking so much that it looked like she was having a bizarre sort of seizure.

And then the screaming started.

It was coming from Cat's mouth, but it wasn't her girly yet terrified squeal. It was hoarse and scary, and it didn't sound normal.

Cat was sweating and her face had gone from pale to a pearly whitish yellow color. Her skin seemed to glow a little ominously and her eyes were clenched close, wrinkles of frustration lining her forehead.

She was on her knees, her entire upper body shaking. It was terrifying to see so much pain in one person.

"River!" Shouted Beck, trying to keep up his performance even though he was pretty freaked out. As Sykowits would say, the show must go on.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" She continued to scream.

Beck heard the sound of Jade's shoes coming from behind him and he turned quickly. She, Trina and Andre were racing towards the scene, Andre holding Tori in his arms, Trina and Jade supporting Robbie.

"CAT!" Screamed Robbie. "Cat, no." He sank to his knees and started to sob.

"Robbie, man, chill out," said Jade, even though she looked terrified herself.

"This is a good thing," said Beck. "If I'm right, Cat will take control of her body again. We just need her to focus."

"Look at her," cried Robbie. "Do you see how much pain she's in? How would you like to see Jade looking like that, Beck?"

Beck's throat locked. He was right. That would be terrible. He didn't speak.

"But she's River, not Cat, right?" Trina asked, peering over Andre's shoulders at the little girl, huddled in a ball still screaming uncontrollably. The red hair fanned across the floor on either side.

Everybody huddled around her, Jade at her head, Beck next to her, Andre, Tori's lifeless body next to him, Trina and on Cat's other side, second closest to her head, Robbie. His face had gone white with the pain of his leg being moved, but he cared about Cat more than his own discomfort.

The little girl was curled in a ball on the floor, still screaming River's scream. But it was changing. Cat's scream was coming back.

Jade's grey-blue eyes were wide in fear and she had gingerly placed her hand close to Cat's hair. It was still resting in midair, but it seemed to be a sign of comfort and friendship for when Cat returned to consciousness.

Beck's eyes were narrowed and set and his fists were clenched close, his knuckles turning white.

Andre was holding one of Tori's hands, but his eyes were on Cat.

Trina was anxiously twisting her hair. It was either because she was nervous for her friend and sister, or because she still thought her hair was messed up and she was trying to fix it. It was hard to tell with Trina.

And Robbie.

Robbie's brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain. Pain for Cat, not his leg. He hated seeing her like this. He felt so helpless seeing her on the ground curled up in agony and there was nothing he could do about it.

Cat's voice was returning to normal and her screaming becoming softer…

And softer…

And softer…

Until it stopped.

One of her eyelids flickered open. It was impossible to tell if it was Cat or River. But then she spoke.

"Robbie?" She spoke quietly. His were the first eyes that she met. Whether it was destiny or just by chance, it was pretty amazing.

"Kitty Cat," he said back to her.

Cat tried to sit up, clutching her head.

"Guys, I felt like I was drowning," she murmurs, tears in her eyes. "It was awful. I couldn't move my body around at all. I just felt like all I could do was struggle."

"It's okay, now, Cat," said Robbie.

"No it's not," Beck spoke up.

Cat looked at him in fear.

"I'm sorry Cat," Beck said. "But this _can _end tonight…And it will. Do you want it to end? To never have this thing inside of you again?"

"Actually, I just want to take a nap," Cat whispered, her eyes downcast.

"She's drained," said Robbie, hugging her from around her shoulders. "Of course you can sleep sweetie."

"No," said Jade. "Robbie, you know that I want what's best for Cat as much as you do. And we need to destroy River. We're so close."

"I'll do it," said Cat determinately. "I can do it, Robbie."

"Are you sure?" He asked her, worried.

"Positive."

"Okay," he said defeated.

"Um…what do I need to do?" Asked Cat, just realizing that she had no idea what was going on.

"River's going to try to get back inside your body," explained Beck. "She is going to do her very best to possess you, but you can't let it happen. I don't actually know what it will feel like. You might get even more tired than you are or you might feel pain. But whatever happens, you can't give up, you hear me?"

"I can't give up," said Cat, scared at the prospect of pain. But she also looked somewhat proud. She was proud that this was entrusted on her. Even if her friends had no choice about the matter, they were still all there supporting her. They believed in her.

And she wouldn't let them down. She wouldn't let Robbie down.

**Note: Yay! Cabbie's the best. Not a really bad cliffhanger, but I bet you still want to know what happens next, don't you? Leave me a review and let me know if you think my writing style is okay, because that's something I've been worrying about lately. I don't know if you guys can really see this happening inside your head or not. So review?**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** CabbieIsLove-I love Cabbie sooo much! Extra Cabbie in this chapter for you!**

** PurpleVolcano- I hope Beck is that smart in the show. It doesn't really come up often, but I think that there are vibes there that show he's intelligent.**

** RobandieForeves-LOL. You have Rex voices inside your head? I'm almost positive that there are hospitals for that kinda thing…Ha. Aw, I'm your best clone? That's so nice…Even if I am your only clone. HA! Take that imaginary clones of RobandieForeves! I win!**

** Balloonkiller-What? I don't get your review…?**


	14. Chapter 14

** Note: Hey, so who thinks Tori's dead? And who thinks she's alive? Tell me in a review?**

"River's going to try to get back inside your body," explained Beck. "She is going to do her very best to possess you, but you can't let it happen. I don't actually know what it will feel like. You might get even more tired than you are or you might feel pain. But whatever happens, you can't give up, you hear me?"

"I can't give up," said Cat.

"Okay," said Beck. "So just pick one thing to focus on alright?"

"Like what?" She asked. "I can focus on the sparkles on this dress. I love sparkles. Sometimes I can see rainbows in the sparkles. So, like what's the deal with rainbows anyway? Like, are the leprechauns always at the rainbow or do they leave their pot of gold and go away? Because I don't think it's very smart of them to leave a huge pot of-"

Jade, Beck and Andre face-palmed, Trina fixed her hair, Tori kept lying down (of course) and Robbie grinned.

"Cat, focus," repeated Beck. "I don't think sparkles are going to work."

"Try picking something else," suggested Robbie.

"Like me," said Trina. "Think of how great I look in this costume."

"No," spoke up Jade as Cat nodded enthusiastically.

"How about Robbie?" Asked Andre. "She can probably think about Robbie without getting distracted, right Cat?"

"Kay-kay," said Cat. She thought for about ten seconds before speaking. "So how tall are leprechauns anyway?"

Jade sighed.

"Okay, this won't work," said Beck. "But I've got an idea. Cat, you see Robbie's broken leg? And Tori's…sleepiness?"

"Yeah," said Cat, her eyebrows crinkling in worry.

"Well, I'm going to tell you what really happened."

"You mean you lied to me?" She asked as angry as Cat could be. "Why would you do that?"

"Beck," said Jade, through her teeth. She was fake-smiling at Cat. "What are you doing?"

"If she knows then maybe she'll focus," said Beck. He didn't particularly want Cat to know. He didn't want to have to scar the poor girl, but really, what choice did he have? At least then she'd know and she'd want to never hurt her friends again, so she'd give it her all to focus.

"Cat, River did that."

"Huh?" Asked Cat, brown eyes wide with fear.

"River did that," repeated Beck. "In your body. River pushed Robbie off the catwalk and hit Tori with a bat."

Tears sparkled in Cat's eyes.

"I did that?" She whispered.

"No," argued Robbie. "You didn't. River did."

"Right," said Cat. "But she did it with my hands?"

"Yes," said Beck. He grabbed her shoulders. "That's why we have to make sure that River never ever comes back. And all you need to do is focus on keeping your body under your control." He shook her gently.

Cat looked around in horror. She had hurt her friends!

"I'm really sorry guys," she said. "I'll focus, Beck. I can do it."

She looked directly at Robbie for her last three words.

"I know you can," he whispered so quietly that only she could hear. A message for her ears alone.

Suddenly, Cat felt a pull at her abdomen muscles. She rested a hand on her flat stomach, much like a pregnant woman would do to her baby bump.

However, everybody was discussing details and nobody noticed.

Cat's stomach jumped again, and this time she gasped aloud.

This time, Trina noticed.

"What is it, Cat?" Trina asked. Her eyes moved down to Cat's hand gripping her stomach. "Girl cramps?"

"N-no," said Cat. "I just felt a pull in my tummy."

"Sounds like cramps," said Jade.

But Cat shook her head.

"No," she said. "I think River is trying to get out."

"Okay," said Andre. "Guys this is it. Get ready."

Cat watched them all (Except Tori) shift to their knees and surround her.

"Would it be easier if you stood up, Kitty?" Asked Robbie.

"No, I think I'm oka-"

Cat suddenly felt the dizzying rush again. The rush she got right before she passed out and River took her body.

"It's happening," she said, quickly, the words rushing out of her mouth. "Guys, I'm getting dizzy. This is what usually happens before I pass out."

"You can't pass out," Beck said urgently. "Cat, stay alert."

She nodded, as the world around her twisted and turned. She felt like she was slipping away.

"Talk to us, Cat," Jade said. "Talk."

She had a tone in her voice that Cat had never heard before. It sounded pressing and troubled and uneasy all at the same time.

"Hi," she said quietly. She was falling. Falling slowly off the face of the earth. She needed to hold on to something.

"What does it feel like?" Asked Andre anxiously.

"I'm falling," she said matter-of-factly. "I'm falling. Robbie, don't let me fall."

"I won't," he promised. She felt him take her hand in his and suddenly she felt grounded. She was still falling, but she had Robbie's hand and he was stationary. So if he was stationary, so was she, right?

"Okay," she said. "Okay. I'm not falling anymore."

"Cat, stay with us," said Beck. "You haven't moved. See?" She felt him take her hand and guide it. "This is the Blackbox floor."

She felt something smooth and a little dusty below her.

"And this is Jade's hand."

Beck reached her hand up and she felt Jade's cool flesh beneath her palm. Jade squeezed her hand a little.

"And this is your dress," he said. She felt lace scratch her hand, right below her shoulders.

"Try and open your eyes," Andre said.

Oh. Her eyes were closed.

She opened them and blinked a few times.

There they were. Her friends. All surrounding her.

"Okay," she said. "I'm still me."

"That's good news," said Andre. "Right?"  
>He turned to Beck, and Beck nodded.<p>

"Do you feel something inside of you still?" Jade demanded from above Cat..

"Yeah," said Cat slowly. "I do."

She could feel it in her chest this time. Like a second heartbeat. She was suddenly aware it was there, but she could not feel it before. Just like your heartbeat, thought Cat.

And suddenly the heartbeat beat faster and faster. Cat couldn't breathe. She gasped for her breath, her nails digging into her palms.

And then complete darkness.

**Note: I wrote this chapter in about fifteen minutes. That's really good for me, since it usually takes me roughly forty five minutes a chapter. I hope you liked! Let me know.**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** Toolazytologin- I needed to delete your review…Too many real names! Sorry. But I miss you too! AUSSIE BOYS!**

** WireWriter-Exactly what I'm going for! Thanks! And the River name took me three days to think up, so I hope it does fit. Thanks for noticing!**

** BalloonKiller- HAHAHA! Good one. Very random.**

** InfinityForever- Thanks so much! I love long reviews. And as a writer, I take critiscims VERY WELL. So thanks for telling me! It means a lot. Thanks for the reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Note: Hi! I really love the reviews guys. Thanks! Especially funny reviews. They're the best. And long ones. I like those too. So leave me a funny and or long review! **

And suddenly the heartbeat beat faster and faster. Cat couldn't breathe. She gasped for her breath, her nails digging into her palms.

And then complete darkness.

"Cat!" She heard her name being shouted. The only thing that she could find in the swirling darkness. She focused all of her attention on the voice, even though doing so caused her head to pound. All she wanted to do was slip away into the relief of the darkness.

"Cat!" Again, the voice shouted more urgently. "Cat, it's Robbie. Can you hear me, Cat?"

She must be Cat, right? And it sounded like she really needed to get to whoever Robbie was.

Robbie…Why did the name make her heart flutter?

Ooooohhh. Robbie. Right. Robbie Shapiro, her crush. She was Cat Valentine, and she needed to let her friends know she was safe.

"Cat, if you can hear me, open your eyes."

Cat thought for a moment and then forced her eye muscles to react. It was hard, as if their was a force that wanted her eyes shut.

And then the darkness was penetrated by a dark-colored light as Cat's eyelids flew open. She focused in on the ceiling. She was still lying down.

"Robbie," she said. "It's okay… I can hear you… and see you…I like your shirt."

"We thought we lost you," he said, white faced.

"Nope," she said. "But I felt her. She wants to get out."

"Don't let her," said Andre at once, quickly glancing at Tori's body on the ground. His Tori. Cat's friend Tori. The Tori that Cat had accidently harmed.

One of the reasons why Cat was trying so hard to keep River from coming back into her body.

"What did it feel like?" Asked Jade.

"It hurt," said Cat. "And I wanted to let go…"

"Cat, don't ever, ever, ever let go," said Beck. "That is exactly what River wants. No matter what, you can't let go tonight, okay? That's vital."

Cat nodded solemnly.

"Is it the good kind of pain or the bad kind?" Asked Jade.

"What's the difference?" Asked Andre.

"I hardly think that that is important at a time like this!" Robbie practically shouted. "Pain is pain!"

"Crabby Cathy," said Jade.

"He's right," said Beck. "We need to focus on helping Cat."

"Thanks," said Cat, beaming. "But right now I don't think anything is really…oh."

"Cat?" Asked Andre. "Little Red, are you alright?"  
>Cat's eyes were still open and she was looking around anxiously.<p>

"Cat?" Asked Jade. "Can you talk?"

"I don't-" Cat's voice faded and she gazed up at Beck with fear in her eyes. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"You can't talk?" Jade asked, worried.

"No, she can't. But _I _can however." The words came out of Cat's mouth but the voice belonged to River.

"River?" Beck asked, calmly as everybody else exchanged worried looks, including Cat.

"Yes, it's me, Beckett," said River's voice. Cat clapped her hand to her mouth and shook her head, her eyes lingering on Robbie.

"I have taken control of Cat's voice, since it seems that I cannot access her brain or any of her vital organs."

"Cat, she's very weak," said Jade. "Come on. Focus on getting your own mouth back. Try and speak."

Cat tried again, but only River's laugh came out.

"I've got an idea," said Beck. "Robbie, come here."

He and Robbie each leaned out of the circle and Beck whispered in Robbie's ear for a few moments. Robbie nodded once and pulled back.

"Cat?" He asked. "Cat, can you still hear me?"

Cat nodded.

"River, can you hear me?" Robbie asked, fingers crossed.

"Yes," she replied. "I am getting stronger."

"Robbie, just because she can hear doesn't mean anything," said Beck. "Do it."

"Okay," said Robbie. "Cat, this message is for you, not River."

Cat looked up at him and nodded.

Robbie took her hand and a deep breath.

"Okay, Cat," he said. "This is kind of hard for me to say regarding the circumstances. But…Cat, I really care about you. And in fact, I love you. And I would love to be your boyfriend. But first I need to know that you love me to. Can you tell me if you love me or not?"

Cat's eyes clenched shut and she panted and shook for a few moments. And then her lips opened.

"Haha. You thought that you could get control of her mouth like that? You really-"

River's harsh tone was cut short by a squeak in her voice. And then Cat spoke.

"Robbie, I love you too," she said. "And I'd love to be your girlfriend."

She smiled.

"Cat, you did it!" Cheered Beck. "You got control of your voice!"

Cat seemed dazed.

"I did!" She said. Her voice sounded squeaky, just like it had when she needed to stop talking for a while. (In iparty with victorious. I forget what the problem was called.)

Everybody cheered for a few seconds as Robbie beamed at Cat. But then Cat's arms and legs started shaking.

"Uh, guys?" She asked, looking down at her legs which were trying to move on their own. "I can't move my legs."

"Try," ordered Beck.

She tried to lift her right leg, but it wouldn't budge. She suddenly felt like she had just spent an eternity on her feet and wanted to rest. She pressed herself harder and felt her legs cramp up.

Cat closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was rest. She could feel her body slipping closer and closer to the edge. She could slip if she wanted to. She could slip and all of her pain would end.

Cat took a deep breath, and then allowed herself to fall.

Oh, sweet relief.

**Note: Okay, so I think there's gonna be two more chapters. Maybe. Yeah, probably two because I'm sure you guys want to find out if Tori's okay. I don't really like Tori too much. I guess I don't **_**hate **_** her, but she's definitely my least favorite on the show. Review and tell me if you liked it! **

** -StrawberryAngel**


	16. Chapter 16

** Note: Hi boys and squirrels. I hope you're all still reading…Here's the next chapter.**

Suddenly, Cat's face stopped twisting in pain. Her forehead and mouth relaxed and she smiled a little bit.

"Cat?" Robbie asked. "Are you still fighting?"

Beck's face had gone white.

"I think she stopped," he breathed. "Cat?"

He shook her shoulders, and then she moved. Her head lolled pointlessly from side to side at a wrong angle like a rag doll tossed away. Her legs were moving awkwardly, bending and unbending.

"Cat?" Robbie asked. "If you can still hear me, please don't give up."

But then Cat started to stand on the legs that were wobbling like crazy.

"Cat?" Jade asked. "Are you okay?"

"Guys, we need to get her back," said Beck. "Seriously. If River wins this fight, then she will have Cat's body forever."

"What are we supposed to do then?" Asked Andre, still cradling Tori's body. The girl's hair floated inches above the ground, as her head was rested in the crook of Andre's arms and most of her body was on his lap.

"Maybe we should find some way to conduct a séance or something," said Andre. "We could look it up online."

"Yeah, Robbie, why don't you take out your pearpad?" Jade asked, sarcastically.

"I didn't bring it," said Robbie.

"And why was that?" Jade asked.

"Because Sikowitz said no electronics…oh."

"Now he gets it," said Trina.

"Wait, Vega, you usually bring things that your too selfish to share. Did you bring your phone or pearpad?"

"What does that mean?" Trina asked offended. "I'll share in dire situations."

"Remember when we got stuck in the RV and were all practically dying of thirst and you had water? How much more _dire _do you need?"

"I _would _have shared," she argued defensively.

"There was barely any left!" Robbie yelled. "What were you going to share? The condensation that built up on the cap when the water was gone?"

"If I shared then there wouldn't have been enough for me to have as much," she said.

"Okay, okay," said Beck as Jade and Robbie argued back. "Hey. Hey. GUYS!" He shouted. "Look, forget about it. The important thing is Cat. Does anybody have a phone or electronic of any sort?"

Everybody shook their heads grimly.

"Okay," he said. "Then we need a better idea."

Cat's legs continued to shake as she stood. They all exchanged worried glances as she wobbled around for a few moments.

"Does River have control?" Asked Andre.

"I think so," said Beck. "But she obviously doesn't have entire control, or else River would be walking and talking instead of just standing all shakey-like."

Cat's head lolled around emptily on her shoulders some more.

"This is freaky," Trina whined.

"We can get her back," said Robbie determinately.

Jade nodded in agreement as her mind flashed to why she needed Cat so much.

Cat was always there for Jade. She didn'thave a judgemental bone in her body, and that was perfect for Jade. Jade didn't like people because she didn't like being judged. But Cat wouldn't ever judge her. Sure, sometimes she might think that Jade was acting mean but if so, she wouldn't be mad at Jade. She'd try and help her.

And Cat was honest. Jade didn't like liars. She liked people who would tell it to you like it was, with no beating around the bush. Jade appreciated Cat's straightforwardness.

"We need to help her," said Jade, twitching a little. She couldn't let Cat get hurt. She needed to help her best friend.

"I've got an idea," said Andre, abandoning Tori and making his way over to the group that surrounded the shaking River/Cat.

"What is it?" Asked Beck.

"While River was here," started Andre. "She and Cat could both hear us, right? Well, I think that maybe Cat might still be able to hear us. And if we can persuade her to keep fighting, I think she probably will."

"But what if it hurts her to keep trying?" Robbie asked. "Do you think…Do you think maybe we should just let River take Cat?"

"Robbie, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say!" Shouted Jade.

"Yeah, that's not a good idea," said Beck. "If River takes complete control over Cat, chances are that we'll lose Cat forever. Robbie, even if she moved in Cat's body, she wouldn't be Cat."

"What would happen to Cat?" Asked Robbie white faced.

"I don't know," said Beck. "But nine chances out of ten, it wouldn't be good."

"She'd probably just cease to exist," said Jade.

"So let's try and talk to her, okay?" Asked Andre.

"Sounds good to me," Beck shrugged, just happy that he no longer had to take charge. Usually in situations like this, Jade took charge. And while sometimes he battled her to be dominant, she usually won. But now Jade was staring into space, reflective. Beck thought that he could see a ghost of sadness in her eyes, but couldn't be sure. Jade hardly ever got emotional. Just in case, he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. It was a gesture that said "I support whatever your feeling right now, even though I don't know what it is. And don't worry. We'll be okay."

She squeezed back.

"Cat?" Andre asked, placing a hand on her bony shoulder. "Can you hear me?"

"Let me try," said Jade, breaking away from Beck's grip and walking over to her. She was a head taller than Cat, but she grabbed both her hands and stood in front of her anyway.

"Cat," she said. "It's Jade. I hope you can hear me." She paused for a second. "Look Cat, I just want to let you know that I think you're an amazing person. You are so _so _strong. Your fighting this battle, and even if you're losing I still think that you're tough for doing it. I know that this might be difficult for you, but you're still doing it." She paused for a second and willed the tears that filled her eyes to go away. She hated being emotional.

"So, I guess what I'm really trying to say," continues Jade. "Is that you help me fight my battles so I'm trying to help you. And I know, more than anybody, that it might be easier if you just let go. But you can't let go Cat. Please." The tears slipped down Jade's cheeks. "If you give up, I don't know how I'll manage without you. This isn't like me to say, but Cat, I need you to keep fighting. I need you, Cat."

Jade's voice broke and she let out a sob. She didn't care who was watching. For once, she wasn't thinking about who was watching her and what they were thinking. She was just hoping that Cat would be okay and she'd be back to help Jade fight. Jade needed her.

And then suddenly, Cat's body lifted into the air slowly. It was unlike anything that Jade had ever seen. There seemed to be a greenish glow around Cat's entire body and her hair whipped around like she was in a windstorm.

Cat opened her mouth and an orb of light seemed to be released from her body. It drifted up and up and up, before it burst into tiny pieces, disappearing before they could drift down to eye level.

And then Cat's body fell to the floor.

**Note: Thanks for all the long reviews guys! Oh and I hope you liked this chapter. I went into the Cat/Jade friendship more than Cabbie, but I hope that's okay. One more chapter!**

** -StrawberryAngel**

** StrawberyAngel143IsAmazing-Haha. I like the name. Thanks sooo much. Your very sweet! I love Cabbie too, obviously. =)**

** RobandieForeves-That's hilarious! Your friend's boyfriend must have really appreciate you now, huh? Haha. Thanks for the funny review!**

** InfinityForever-I yell butternut all the time and people look at me funny. Almost nobody I know watches Victorious, so it's pretty funny. Thanks for telling me it's called Vocal Nodules. VERY HELPFUL! **

** TheatreGeek3-Thanks for telling me! Hope you like the story!****phone call.p pp**


	17. Chapter 17

** Note: Okay, this is the final chapter. It concludes the Red Velvet Demon series, because frankly, I have no idea how I'd do another one. But I'm gonna do more stories definitely very soon. Probably creepy love stories, so keep an eye out for them. And yes, it is short, but only because it's a conclusion chapter.**

Beck, Jade, Cat, Trina, and Andre walked out from the hospital to the cool night air. Humid winds whipped Cat's red velvet hair into her tear stained face. She sniffled.

"I can't believe that Robbie's going to be in the hospital for an entire week!"

"Well, it takes time to heal a broken bone," said Beck.

She had seen Robbie when he was in the hospital bed and thought that he looked adorable. He explained everything to her, from the green orb that was River's spirit exploding. And then he had kissed her on the cheek and she had seen unicorns.

"Then he'll have to wear a cast," Jade smirked. "And he will probably need help moving around from class to class. I, of course, will be only too happy to help."

"Remember the last time you _helped _Sinjin when he broke his ankle?" Andre reminded Jade. "He had to wear the cast for an extra month."

"It's not my fault that Sinjin fell down the stairs," defended Jade.

"Yeah, I'm sure he 'fell'." Trina examined a broken nail in disgust.

"He did!"

"Hey," Beck intervened. "The important thing to remember here is that River is gone for good."

"That explosion sure was weird," agreed Andre.

"But where will she go now?" Cat asked, worried. "Like, will she find somebody else to control?"

"No," said Beck. "I think she, like, died again or something. But one thing's for sure, she'll never bug anybody again."

"Oh," said Cat. For some reason she looked sad.

"Cat, what's the problem?" Jade asked. Cat couldn't possibly feel sorry for River could she?

"I don't know," said Cat. "Maybe deep down, she was a nice person."

"Cat," groaned Jade. She did feel sorry for her. She felt sorry for the ghost that had possessed her and made her do evil things. That was the kind of person Cat was.

"Well, we could have given her a second chance," said Cat. Jade almost smiled. She was so glad that Cat was safe. They balanced each other off perfectly. Cat was overly sweet and Jade was overly bitter. But together, they made each other more tolerable.

"It's always important to give people second chances, Jade," said Cat wisely. She looked up at Jade, her wide brown eyes imploring.

She was upset that the evil thing that had possessed her died! Suddenly the laughter was erupting inside Jade's chest, and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She lost control and started laughing.

It wasn't long before everybody else joined in and soon they were all standing in the hospital parking lot laughing like mental patients.

Soon the laughter died down.

"I'm going to miss Tori, though," said Andre sadly.

"I know!" Said Trina, who's injury's had been minor. The only thing wrong with her was that know she'd have to wear makeup to detract from the bruises on her face. "But I get her room!"

"Only for the next fifteen days," Andre reminded her. "She gets out of the hospital soon. You heard the doctor. She needs surgery."

"Right," said Trina. "But until then, her closet is mine!"

Normally Jade would have responded with a witty comment, but she was too happy.

Yes, Jade West was happy.

Big surprise, right?

In a few days she'd put her mask back on and become angry and mean, but until then she would just be happy that they had finally gotten rid of the Red Velvet Demon.

**Note: It's over. Don't be sad! Everything has to end sometime. But check out my other stories. I'm gonna post more soon! Thanks soooo much for reading. Review a last time? Thanks. Love you!**

** XOXO**

** -StrawberryAngel**


	18. Chapter 18

** Note: Hello guys, it's me. I'm just letting you know that I'm starting a new story today. The prologue is up now. It's called Starting Over: Another Chance. It's about Beck and Jade. Read it and review, because I probably won't continue unless I get enough people to like it. So let me know! Thanks!**

** XOXO**

** -StrawberryAngel**


End file.
